The Return of Merlin
by apple2011
Summary: When Harry Potter touched the veil to save his godfather never did he imagine he would be thrown back in time to a place where King Arthur and Morgana le Fay live, never did he imagine he would take part in the legend and gain immortality with his new wife Morgana. So now thousands of years later how will he explain the fact he did not meet Merlin; He is Merlin
1. Chapter 1

It was too late for Sirius Black, it was too late for as he fell backwards; hit by the curse thrown by his own cousin Death had already taken hold on the man and would not let go. However Harry Potter would not be beaten by this, he would not allow the only family he had left to die. He couldn't, he just couldn't, but there was nothing he could do for Death would not release its hold.

"No…" he whispered to a silent room whose eyes were transfixed on the man heading for imminent death, Remus Lupin made a grab for him but Harry's seeker skills got the better of the man, he dodged the werewolf and his hand was outstretched towards the veil. His hand touched a substance that felt like he was plunging his hands into jelly; there was no flash of light, no crackle of energy, nothing but him. The moment his flesh hit the gate of death everything was over; or was it? Death could not grab hold of Harry Potter; death could not hold him for his destiny was too great to be denied. Nothing could stand in its way and death did not take hold of Harry Potter on that day, instead he vanished into the currents of time. As he vanished the prophecy fell through the chamber out of his hand and Bellatrix Lestrange; the woman who had dealt Sirius Black the killing blow caught it. She was looking at with such longing; for this was the one thing that would please her master more than anything else she could offer. For she believed as did everyone else that Harry Potter and Sirius Black were truly dead.

The death chamber froze, no one could believe what had just happened, how could Harry be dead? The death eaters did not know whether to cheer or fight, the order was just stunned. The chamber was blanketed in silence as people tried to process what had just happened.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice after a few moments, her eyes were wide with fear but she her distraction would prove to be dangerous as Bellatrix Lestrange fired another curse at the girl. She had killed Harry Potter and Sirius Black in one move; she felt invincible, the death eaters were rising to their feet; using their opponents shock as an opportunity to attack.

"Enough," a voice filled the room; it was wise but at the same time old and a man walked into the room through a door that overlooked the vast chamber. At first someone might think it was Dumbledore but after a moment they would see he was much older, a longer grey beard stemmed from his face and hung from his mouth like a hook. He was tall and yet slender; seemingly unaffected by age. He wore flowing red robes with lightning bolts sown into the fabric, his wrinkled skin looked more like the remnants of a long and gruelling battle but he stood with dignity and power. In one hand he held a staff, hand carved wood with runes engraved on the side which led up to a shining blue crystal that had melted into the wood. Both the order and the death eaters looked at this man warily not knowing which side he belonged to, he gave no clue to any of the people below until he raised his staff into the air.

"_propuleris ignis!"_ he suddenly cried in a powerful, authority commanding voice. A jet of fire burst from his staff and the death eaters were blown back by a force more powerful than any magic they knew, Bellatrix managed to dive out of the way and a send a jet of green light at the man. He conjured a powerful shield which much to the surprise of all the onlookers destroyed the curse, this was impossible. The unforgivables could not be deflected but this man had done so and with apparent ease, Bellatrix looked up at the man who looked at her with no emotion. Then her face turned to shock horror as she saw something, a lightning shaped scar.

"No," she gasped realising who this was but the man gave no indication of whether or not he cared

"Yes," he replied eventually, his voice echoed around the room and then Bellatrix Lestrange ran.

She ran through the corridors of the Ministry desperate to reach the atrium which she could flee, all her allies had been beaten and all it took was for Harry Potter to say two words. How could be here? She had seen him die and yet he stood tall and above her with no emotion; she had killed his godfather and yet he had not struck out in vengeance.

"Goodness I haven't moved this fast in years," a voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she reached the atrium. The path to freedom was only a few steps away but someone else was in her way, an old woman but she looked slightly older than Harry Potter but just as threatening. Fair skin was cracked with wrinkles and long dark hair was now streaked with grey, her eyes were warm and inviting but their shining green colour repelled Bellatrix Lestrange in so many ways. She like Harry Potter stood tall but held a staff with the same runes but a vibrant red crystal instead. Her hands were thin and twisted slightly but Bellatrix noticed a ring around one of her fingers; it was gold and shone with an engraved dragon seal.

"I knew you would be here, I knew you would run from him. Even you flee from a man like him," the woman chuckled.

"Move it you old crone," Bella snapped furiously, she would not be spoken down to by this woman whoever she was.

"Apologies for I cannot do that, my husband had many years to get over the death of his godfather but he has not forgiven you for murdering him. Can you blame him though? You killed a man and he knew that you needed to be stopped on this day," the woman answered with a patronising smile which infuriated Bellatrix but she had no time to react as the woman's staff suddenly exploded in red light and she was thrown backward. She hit the floor with a thud and the prophecy exploded into shards of glass which cut into Bellatrix as she fell; through the blood and pain she managed to work out what had happened.

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed defiantly not wanting to fail Lord Voldemort.

"Such as shame, so much death and blood over a glass ball," the woman scolded as if she was talking to a young child,

"You will pay for this," Bellatrix screeched and sobbed at the same time but the woman gave no answer. Instead she simply watched with a never-ending look of pity

"Who are you?" came a venomous, high cold voice. Lord Voldemort; there was no mistaking and the woman turned with speed that defied her age and pointed her staff towards the approaching snakelike man.

"Ahh so the great snake finally reveals himself," the woman hissed coldly, "why are you here, your prophecy has been destroyed and your servants are broken. The aurors will be here very soon and all you have done today is bring the date of your death forward," Voldemort's eyes turned to pure contempt at the way in which the woman was speaking to him

"How dare you…" he began coldly.

"Talk to my wife like that again Tom then I will personally throw you across this room," the much older Harry Potter announced entering the Atrium. He stood in front of the fountain and the woman turned her back on Tom Riddle and simply walked towards her husband, it took a few moments for Voldemort to recognise the man

"Potter?" he questioned with evident disbelief, Harry nodded  
"Yes, it has been a long time Tom, well for me. For you it has been little more than a year and yet I stand here as a man older than Dumbledore, but I am not without mercy. Leave now!" Harry commanded his arms outstretched. Voldemort drew his wand,

"Never," he spat firing a jet of green light directly at the pair.

The woman moved first and her staff fired a lightning bolt directly at Lord Voldemort, he managed to deflect while Harry destroyed his curse. A whip of fire came next which became a giant snake equal in size to the Basilisk, Harry vanquished it in seconds while his wife fired several jets of lighting at Voldemort; he could not defend from them all. The first two he deflected but the others smashed into him sending him crashing to the floor. Harry fired a purple ball at him but he dived out of the way, another killing curse was fired but it soared of target and instead crashed into the wall sending rubble everywhere. Harry and the woman raised their staffs

"Ready Morgana?" he asked glaring at Tom Riddle

"Always," she responded with a smile before the two fired twin beams of concentrated magic at the man, he screamed in pain but there was nothing he could do for the magic they fired was too powerful for him to defend. Instead he vanished, Bellatrix was left behind but Lord Voldemort was gone. Harry and Morgana looked at each other before locking one another in a kiss

"You still find this old thing attractive?" Morgana jested pulling back

"You could be a thousand years older and I would still find you divine," he flirted before embracing her once more.

"He's back," a lone voice broke the pair's concentration and embrace; it seems they had an audience the whole time. Fudge and a number of aurors had seen the entire exchange.

"You have seen on this night that the words of Albus Dumbledore were true from the very start, you have seen that despite everything you thought you were wrong," Harry announced loudly, Fudge looked at him.

"And who are you?" he demanded, angry that his authority was being challenged by someone he didn't even know.

"Harry?" a voice asked from behind, Dumbledore and the rest of the order were now watching and Dumbledore had seen the scar. Harry nodded

"It is good to see you Dumbledore, how have you been?" Harry chuckled pulling his old mentor into a hug, it felt strange but he was happy to see the man. Harry then looked at Fudge who was clearly in half a mind to cry "_seize him! "_

"Be calm minister, you have seen the evidence of Dumbledore's innocence and I would advise you not to antagonise any of us," Harry warned knowing how the minister's thoughts would work

"Who are you?" Fudge demanded once more. Harry decided to reveal himself sooner rather than later and Morgana clutched his arm excitedly

"Once my name was Harry James Potter but in recent years I have gone by another name," he began knowing his next words would have a remarkable affect. Morgana began to quiver in excitement

"This name is embedded in your books, your history and my beard is something of a curse in your world, for you see the name I go by is… Merlin," Harry announced lifting his staff into the air. Lighting crackled and blasted around the room, then Fudge and half a dozen others fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Merlin: Chapter Two

**I'm not sure whether to keep Harry and Morgana old or make them young in coming chapters so I decided to ask you the reader. What do you think? Old or Young? **

_Two thousand years ago_

"Shhh, calm, calm," a soothing voice entered the ear of Harry Potter, the moment he had entered the veil he had passed out. All he remembered was a flash of black hair and emerald-green eyes boring into his very soul

"Hello?" he called out, for a moment no one responded but then he heard a woman breathe a sigh of relief. He was blindfolded it seemed and he wondered how long he had been out, this was not the first time he had felt like this but there was something different about it,

"You're awake," the soothing voice sighed after a moment, Harry reached for the blindfold but a soft hand pushed his back down.  
"You have suffered a very grave injury, very grave indeed. A soul injury, the worst one I have ever seen and there is no way I am going to let you take that blindfold until I am sure that vile thing is out of your body!" the woman explained sternly; reminding Harry of madam Pompfrey in a way.

"Soul injury?" Harry wondered trying to recall what happened after he touched the veil

"There was a fragment of soul embedded within your soul, its source of origin seemed to be that lighting shaped scar but it was too far away from the owner and by far I mean the magic used to create it never happened. It was destroyed the moment you touched the ground and it was a good job the King was hunting in the area, he brought you back to me and you have been here for the last two weeks," she answered. Two weeks? He had been like this for two weeks! No wonder he felt groggy but that was not the only thing on his mind

"Wait was there a man with me?" Harry demanded suddenly remembering Sirius, the woman sighed and Harry already knew it was going to be bad news.

"Yes, I'm sorry, he was already dead. There was nothing we could do except give him a burial, I assume he was a sorcerer and I gave him the last rites. He went from this world to the next with his magic pure and more importantly he was at peace," she informed him. Harry was crushed; he was so sure he would be able to save him and instead he had injured himself and his godfather was still dead, nothing could change that. A tear trickled from his eye and the woman gently wiped it up

"He died in peace my dear, I know you feel hurt and I know what losing a loved one is like but do not let grief corrupt you, use it. Use his memory for good; I don't know how you are related but I know that he would not have blamed for whatever happened, I know that he would have loved you to the last moment, I know this because you went through the death's veil for him and you may be the first to survive," the woman soothed empathising with him in a way.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned after a while wanting to distract his active brain from the realisation Sirius was dead.

"My name is Morgana, Morgana Le Fay I am known as, or the healer of Camelot, and you?" she responded with knowing what he was trying to do. Morgana Le Fay? That name belonged to… it couldn't be the same person could it?

"Calm yourself, the rumours you have heard about me are not true, that is my sister's work and unfortunately we are twins, almost identical and some of her deeds have been confused for mine," she must have seen his face and was already worried about being judged. Harry was about to say something in protest; he had heard she was a dark witch but he stopped himself from saying anything. He had been judged all year and he had no right to do the same to whoever this was, she had healed him and he was not going to respond by making accusations. Then it hit him, Morgana Le Fay had lived in the time or Merlin so how could she be here?

"Where am I?" he asked suddenly wanting to ensure this was not a trap of any kind

"Camelot, the one place where magic is legal and it is a very good thing I found you before anyone else did," she explained slowly. Camelot? This had to be a joke but at the same time it was the only explanation that made sense, for some reason he didn't believe this was a trap or scheme by Voldemort and he had leapt through the jaws of death; literally.

"So who are you?" the woman inquired after a while; realising that she knew nothing about him.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," he revealed after a few moments.

"Nice to meet you," she announced "Now unless you have any further questions you need to rest, the king is very anxious to meet you,". Before Harry could ask her about the king, or more about where he was she muttered words in a language he didn't recognise and he fell quickly asleep.

Present Day

"Merlin?" Tonks was the first to speak; ignoring the passed out Fudge and numerous other people she had decided to break the scene. The scene itself involved most of the room staring at the aged Harry with shock while others looked disbelieving; the whole room had been blanketed in unnatural silence and even Dumbledore was taken aback. The twinkle in his eyes had vanished and even he was staring at Harry open mouthed

"Yes," Harry answered immediately glad someone had broken the tension.

"Merlin?" Kingsley questioned completely taken by surprise,

"Yes," Harry replied again with a smile, Morgana was trying to keep a straight face at the obvious shock the people inside the room held while he was waiting for someone to say something else.

"Me…" Lupin began also surprised

"Ok he's Merlin, please can we move on!" Morgana announced getting slightly bored of everyone saying the same thing over and over again.

"How do we know you're not lying," an auror accused suddenly, Harry shook his head; he knew people would be disbelieving and decided to give them a show to prove he was the real Merlin. He nudged Morgana and handed her his staff, then knowing the whole room was watching his every step moved forward, he concentrated on the fountain for a few moments before spreading his palms.

"_Aqatus dragken ansa cotorn yepelth" _he whispered. There was no light or show of power, nothing except the water in the fountain suddenly rising up. While wandless magic was a feat this was not evidence Harry was Merlin and the auror was about to say something when the water began to form into a shape; it was a dragon and about double the size of Harry himself. Then the water exploded and a real dragon erupted from its liquid cocoon, the aurors cried out but it did not attack, instead it landed not far away from Harry and bowed its head. It was huge and shining red scales glinted in the light of the Atrium and its head held bright yellow eyes which glared at the disbelieving aurors. It seemed annoyed it was not at full height but Harry knew that its full height would never fit in a room even one this big.

"You have summoned me once more Emrys, the dragons will always answer your call as I promised on the coronation of Arthur," it announced to the room. Morgana's hand suddenly melted into his, he always welled up at the mention of his closest ever friend, Arthur and him had been like brothers and what had happened to him in the end had broken his heart.

"Thank you, it is good to see you the last time we spoke we were at the battle of Hastings," Harry smiled up at his friend. He had known the dragon since the very beginning; he had gone for a walk and ran into bandits. Before he could even reach for his wand the dragon attacked, the bandit's fled and Harry prepared to but the dragon stopped him, the dragon had warned him of what was to come and also explained who he really was. He didn't accept the fact until years later but he and the dragon had remained close friends.

"It was, the last time we spoke the kingdom you built fell, I warned you Harold was not to be trusted, he usurped a title that was not rightfully his but you stayed true to the dynasty," the dragon murmured. Harry shook his head

"I was being true to my promise Drakanath, but now Arthur's dynasty is dead and I am a free man in some ways. Apart from marriage," he joked but Morgana punched him on the arm. Despite her being a few thousand years ago she still packed a lot of strength. The revelation that he was married sent shockwaves of gaps through the room and Harry did not want to look at Ginny; he knew how she would take the news. Sure enough she was looking like she had been stamped on and was glaring at Morgana with pure contempt.

"Goodbye Emrys, we will meet again," the dragon smiled slightly before melting into the shadows. This time the questioning auror fainted and the room looked even more stunned than they did before, he could suddenly see Rita Skeeter in the background who was now free from Hermione's deal; her pen had exploded and ink was already dripping down her face but she was counting her gallons already as the story of the century unfolded.

"Merlin's beard," someone began. Morgana stifled a laugh; she had concocted up with that phrase a long time ago as revenge for something he did and despite all of Harry's efforts the saying stuck like superglue; then it evolved into other variations of the initial saying and anything belonging to Merlin could be used as a curse. "Merlin's pants" was a particularly weird one but once someone he knew shouted "Merlin's teapot" which made no sense. Fudge was suddenly back on his feet and seeing a chance to gain political power grabbed Harry's hand and stood in front of Percy Weasley who was holding a camera, before Harry could say or protest in anyway it flashed.

"Glad to make your acquaintance Mr Merlin, the greatest sorcerer of all time, would you care to say a few words?" Fudge asked very diplomatically. Harry shook his head and snatched his hand back

"Not right now minister," he replied putting some emphasis on the word minister, the bumbling fool was not much of a minister and more of a puppet than anything else but he had no time to talk.

"Right now I would like to return to my home with my wife, we are both old and in need of a rest," Harry explained quickly wanting to escape quickly. He hadn't planned for being roped into the world of politics so quickly; he nodded to Dumbledore and quickly sent a mental message.

"_If you want to meet me, then travel to the north coast, the very tip of Britain they call it and there you will find a boat invisible to Muggles, that will take you to my home," _Harry explained.

"Rest?" Fudge inquired, Harry sighed; obviously the idea of the great Merlin getting tired was not one he could comprehend.

"Yes, I have apprehended almost a dozen death eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange and let us not forget that me and my wife made Lord Voldemort flee, we must retire now for it is late," Harry explained wanting to make it clear he was a human being; something the wizarding world would not understand in a hurry. Merlin was made out to be a god-like figure and despite the truth behind much different; he never managed to change that.

"Of course sir, we will have to reschedule, we can hold a press conference. If that is ok with you of course, the greatest wizard of all time obviously has a lot on his mind and if you can make a conference to explain… everything then we would be most grateful. Thank you," Fudge announced warmly. Harry was not going to be fooled and if it was'nt for the fact he was tired then he would have given Fudge a piece of his mind, however he was tired and decided to leave it be for now. So before anyone could react he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"By the way I'm Morgana Le Fay," he wife cried as they were leaving. Fudge passed out again and Rita Skeeter was looking like all her Christmases had come at once.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Merlin: Chapter 3

"Thank God we're home," Morgana sighed after the journey was over, immediately her eyes flashed and the old woman disguise vanished. Instead a tall, slender woman dominated the room, her piercing emerald eyes had not changed but her hair was now dark and long. Harry smiled as his eyes flashed and his age was cast away.  
"It feels so much better to get out of that skin," he sighed with a smile. He was tall and muscular with short dark hair and he looked similar but not identical to James Potter, he no longer needed glasses; his wife had cured him of that predicament long ago,

"I know; good idea though. Pretend to be seventy something so our real forms aren't recognised by the wizarding world. Genius, though I must say it is so uncomfortable" Morgana announced wandering into the kitchen to get herself a drink. They lived in a tower on their own personal island which had been there home for the past seven hundred years since they built it; it was six storeys tall and had about a hundred rooms both above and underground. It was made out of Obsidian and was enchanted so no muggle would find their way here; the shining black volcanic rock ensured that anyone looking at it from a distance would assume it was a trick of the eye or if a wizard approached it would look dark and forbidding.

Inside however they would be greeted by all the comforts of home; a large entrance hall with shining crystal chandeliers glinting away while marble floors covered with soft fur carpet made someone feel at home. Three rooms and the entrance hall occupied the ground floor; a huge kitchen with equipment from every era; spits, wood stoves, electric ovens and more allowed any meal to be cooked in any possible way. The floor was made up of red and black tiles; which reminded Harry of the Camelot crest in a way contained a trapdoor that led down to the larder; a huge place with all types of food kept in stasis so they could never go bad.

The living room was another room and was adjacent to the kitchen but black leather furniture looked out-of-place in a room lit by torches and decorated with red paint. Two black armchairs and a sofa lay on one side of the room while on the opposite the wall was fish tank which was calming to the couple and contained almost a thousand different types of fish, the fur carpet appeared once more in here but stopped when it approached a burning fireplace which kept the couple warm in even the harshest winters. The dining room was opposite and this took the form a huge hall with a large oak table with a glass cover so the wood was not damaged by knives and forks, chairs of the same wood ran down both sides of the table but were covered with cushions to make a person sitting down as comfortable as they could be when eating or talking.

If one took the flight of stairs leading up from the entrance hall they would find the second floor which was a mass of rooms, all were large and had king sized beds with cotton sheets and acromantula silk quilts that were always soft and comfortable. A bathroom accompanied each room which had a huge bathtub that could fit almost ten people inside, drawers, desks and other furniture decorated the rooms and if someone looked in each room they would fine them mostly identical. All except two; these were the only two in use and one belonged to Harry and Morgana while the other was used by another permanent resident. The next floor had a huge armoury and training facilities which were used constantly so the two did not lose their touch on their magic or swordsmanship skills. The floor above was a swimming pool which spanned the entire floor and was filtered and cleaned by magic which kept the water pure and crystal clean. Then the highest floor was a library that was triple the size of the one at Hogwarts, this room did not just hold books; it held every book ever written. Magic and non-magical, fiction or non-fiction there was no library larger and magic was used to pack more books into the shelves, the walls were glass and Harry could spend hours looking out of them while lost in his thoughts. Both Harry and Morgana used this place as a study and two desks were positioned up a staircase where books the pair had authored themselves over the years were kept.

"Good afternoon Master Harry, Mistress Morgana," Dobby the other permanent resident in the tower greeted.

"Dobby dear you do not have to call me mistress," Morgana smiled pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Harry had offered the house elf a job after summoning him the year before and Dobby was paid very well; Harry and Morgana had a huge fortune which was kept in the very depths of Gringotts. Though Dobby was modest he worked amazingly well and deserved every penny he earned and the extra Galleons Harry slipped into his pocket whenever the elf wasn't looking.

"Afternoon Dobby, how are you?" Harry replied with a smile as he too entered the kitchen.  
"Dobby has cleaned all the rooms and made Master Harry's favourite dinner and Mistress Morgana's favourite desert," Dobby announced proudly, Harry secretly wondered if Dobby only called them Master and Mistress to annoy them and he decided to ask the helpful elf about it later.

"You didn't need to do that Dobby, we only ever use two those rooms," Morgana smiled surprised that the elf had gone to so much trouble, Dobby beamed at her

"Dobby was just being a good elf," he mumbled slightly abashed.

"Well tomorrow Dobby you can have a day for the great work he did today," Harry decided not wanting to work Dobby to hard.

"Ok Master Harry," Dobby smiled happy to get day off from work.

_Flashback: Two thousand years ago_

King Uther was an interesting person, while he muscular and had the body of a warrior he had the heart of a wise man. Harry and the man were currently hunting and over the last few days Morgana had decided he was up to moving around again, Uther had one son and that was Arthur and didn't take Harry long to realise which Arthur that was. He wondered if he would meet Merlin at some point but no one had heard the name, Uther was married but Harry hadn't met the queen yet but he was going too soon. Morgana and him had spoken a lot and Harry began to wonder just how he had got here, Death's gate or veil as it was called was in the middle of a forest. A huge one that was a holy site for wizards but few journeyed there, England as he knew it was divided into five different kingdoms and only Uther accepted magic, he preached equality for everyone much to the displeasure of other kings. None would dare attack Uther though; he was the most powerful man in England and Camelot's army was made up of highly trained knights who did not believe in the idea of surrender. Harry had trained with the knights (Morgana made him) to show he was back at full fitness but he quickly learned that it was not for the faint hearted

"So Harry how have you been finding things so far?" Uther inquired, Harry had not told anyone where he was from and Morgana had advised the king not to press the matter, she suspected he was from the future and had done some research into Death's gate.

"Camelot is an amazing place, I have never seen magic practised so freely," Harry answered honestly. Harry currently was holding a crossbow and was on the lookout for any deer that happened to be wandering around, the king held one as well. Wands didn't exist in this time and Morgana had taken an instant dislike to it, Harry liked her. She was a nice person and also very wise, he had spent a lot of time with her and she was planning to teach him old magic, well to her it was just magic but to him it was old. She used a staff to channel her magic as it magnified the effects, though only the most powerful could use them and most just used their hands.

"Thank you, I have made it a kingdom of peace and prosperity ever since I inherited it from my father, though I know there are many who would disagree with you, mostly those in the adjourning kingdoms," the man explained as he scanned the bushes for animals.

"Morgana told me about them, they fear magic," Harry commented as he saw a flash of something in the distance, it could be a deer and he loaded the crossbow.

"Thanks to her twin Morgan, that witch has done much evil which has hardened there hearts," Uther sighed. Morgan was a dark witch and most likely Harry assumed that history had blurred the two names to make one person. Morgana's superior magic and Morgan's name and evil, she had committed many acts in her time and she was the most wanted person in all the kingdoms.

"People will abuse any tool, magic can be used for evil in the same way a sword can," Harry replied wisely thinking of Voldemort and his followers.

"Very wise," Uther commented. The moment the words left his lips Harry noticed something, one of the bushes had just moved but it was no animal, in the next moment a man armed with a dagger leapt from it and lunged at Uther. Harry was prepared and before he could get anywhere near the king fired the crossbow, the bold hit him square in the chest and he crumpled.

"You saved my life," Uther proclaimed after he had recovered from the shock. Harry let what just happened sink in, he had just killed a man but he didn't feel guilty, the man was an assassin,

"I am forever in your debt," Uther declared suddenly. Little did either know that this was the beginning of a long and great friendship.

Present Day

Harry and Morgana were laid out on the sofa, they were snuggling and Morgana's head was resting gently on Harry's chest. Dobby was out, he decided to visit Winky and Morgana had made the elf's day when she suggested she bring the other elf along; there was always room for more in the tower and she knew Dobby felt strongly for the female elf. Though it did leave the pair with some alone time which they looked forward to, there was a reason the tower was so large, at first it was a simple home but over the years that had to expand.

Morgana had been pregnant almost seventy times which wasn't that much considering they had both lived over two thousand years. The two of them had produced many children who grew and over the years it became apparent Harry and Morgana had been the founders of all the Ancient and Noble families. The Weasley's, the Prewett's, The Bones's, The Malfoy's, The Parkinson's, The McGongall's, The Dumbledore's and a lot more. Harry had not been too happy with being related to Malfoy but the family had not always been bad, though he could still remember Christmas day where all of his children and grandchildren turned up, it was an experience he wasn't going to forget or repeat. All their children lived for between a hundred and two hundred years but unlike their parents they were not immortal and Harry and Morgana had seen their children, grandchildren and so one die. It was not pleasant but they had lived through it and instead made the time they had with their children memorable. They had not had a child in almost a hundred years so Harry was not surprised when Morgana's lips meet his own and her hands began exploring his body, however he wasn't expecting a phoenix to explode into the room.

"What the hell…" Morgana practically screamed,

"Fawkes," Harry worked out slightly annoyed his time with his wife was cut short, the phoenix dropped a letter which Harry grabbed

_Harry_

_We owe you and your wife our gratitude after what you did and the ministry, the minister is ecstatic and the Dailey prophet will be well a look. I was going to invite you to meeting of the order, we have no location as of yet but we hope you and Morgana will attend and we will write back with further details if you chose to accept. _

_Regards _

_Dumbledore_.

Harry red the note aloud

"Tell him he can have the meeting here tomorrow," Morgana instructed, Harry summoned a roll of parchment and his eyes flashed once more and the words were embedded on the paper, rolling it up he gave it back to the phoenix who flew off merrily.

"Now that he's gone," Morgana began suddenly. Then she spun him around and crushed her lips to his, then her lips brushed against his ear.

"We were about to something," she whispered seductively kissing him once more, Harry kissed back and Morgana led him slowly up the stairs and into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Merlin: Chapter 4

_Merlin Returns _

_A historic day for the wizarding world as a great calamity is matched by a greater event, yes dear readers it appears that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names has indeed returned to the world. But that is not all, for yesterday this reporter was hit by the stunning revelation that Merlin himself has returned to help us fight against you-know-who. Witnesses say that he arrived in when the innocent Sirius Black and Harry Potter fell through the veil of death; then he appeared just like in legends and struck a group of death eaters down with his staff. Then he chased Bellatrix Lestrange to the atrium of the ministry where she was met by his wife: Morgana Le Fay. The legends do not speak of her after she repented for her sins but it turns out that she married Merlin and it was her who overpowered Bellatrix Lestrange before standing up to the Dark Lord Himself. Morgana and Merlin both combined their magic to attack You-Know-Who and send him away; beaten by superior magic. Then Merlin proved to us who he was by summoning a dragon made of pure water who spoke to him about old times. _

"_The dragons will always answer your call as I promised on the coronation of Arthur" this is a direct quote from a dragon who could speak to Merlin like an old friend. _

_But that it is not all, Merlin then revealed who he had been hiding as for the last fifteen years: Yes readers Merlin was really Harry Potter. He defeated You-Know-Who the first time and pretended to be a simple schoolboy for reasons we do not know, most likely he was hiding so if You-Know-Who ever rose again then he would be ready for him and You-Know-Who would not know the truth. Harry Potter was forced to endure terrible ridicule and criticism over the last year and this reporter wonders how the people who are responsible are feeling now they know they were ridiculing the great Merlin. This reporter always knew that Harry Potter was something special and that is why I put my career on the line to do an interview with him that was published in the Quibber earlier this year; this reporter counts Merlin as one of her personal friends. _

_So what does the return of Merlin mean for us? Is he going to restore magic to its former glory? Is he going to lead us into a new golden era? Will he defeat You-Know-Who ? Only time will tell but one thing is for certain. This reporter and this paper will be behind Merlin all the way._

_For more on the Legend of King Arthur and Merlin P1-2_

_For Information on the return of You-Know-Who P3_

_For Harry Potter/Merlin the life and times P4-11_

The Tower

Morgana was killing herself with laughter, literally she was cackling away while laid out on the sofa punching it in delight. The paper had obviously been amusing to her but Harry just wondered how Rita Skeeter's brain worked; how she had assumed all this from a few words he had said was one thing? But the lies that came with it were something else; she hadn't put her career on the line Hermione made her. Friends? Whatever she was smoking Harry wanted to try.

"Ok you can stop with the laughter," Harry scolded after a while. His wife had not calmed down; it took a further ten minutes before she actually stopped giggling. Her dark hair was a mess and her dress was all creased from the frenzy she had worked herself into

"Fine, I've got to start cooking anyway," she replied still chuckling.

"They're here for a meeting not dinner," Harry remarked

"There're staying for dinner, we don't have guests very often and if they want to they can stay the night," his wife replied sternly. Harry nodded; there was no point arguing and besides it would be good to catch up with everyone. He hadn't spoken to them in a few thousand years

"Hide the silverware, If Dung's coming then hide anything that's not fixed to the ground," Harry advised after a moment.

"Done, the silverware's hidden; everything is charmed so if someone tries to leave with it then the alarm with sound and I've also hidden everything breakable from the first floor. If what you told me about Tonks is true then I haven't taken enough precautions," his wide answered from the kitchen. Harry was sat with his feet up reading the paper; while most of it was lies he did enjoy reading some of the comments that the editors had made; obviously they were trying to explain why they ridiculed him during the year. Obviously the name Merlin terrified them; Harry could still remember when he first got it

Two thousand years ago

Uther sat on his throne, the court was assembled and a young Arthur was stood next to his father. He was only ten but was tall for his age; he looked older and had a mop of blond hair which tied in nicely with shiny blue eyes. Harry and Morgana were stood next to each other as Uther began the court proceedings; it had been three months since Harry had arrived in Camelot. Already he was a trusted friend of the king and Morgana had taught him a lot of Old Magic, he could now use modern magic without a wand in fact he was teaching it to Morgana. They had a lot to learn from each other and Harry enjoyed the woman's company, she had a lot of stories and had been on many adventures in her time. However today she felt odd; so did he, he felt like something or someone was watching them and it was unnerving, he had no idea what but he was on guard. His worry was not misplaced; for as Uther began the court a wind filled the room, he could feel dark magic in the air and he turned to see a woman appear in the court.

"Hello Uther," she hissed venomously. This was Morgan, Morgana's sister, they were almost identical but Harry noticed a few things different about them. Morgan's eyes were blood red and her hair was streaked with white, her veins had a black tinge to them and he realised this was the effects of dark magic use.

"Morgan, Guards!" Uther cried. Morgan laughed and unleashed wave of magic that knocked everyone to the floor, Harry however was the first to get up. Morgan walked towards Uther who was winded and clutching at his chest, in one hand she held a black dagger

"No," Harry warned standing in front of her

"And who is this?" Morgan cackled nastily, then her fingers exploded in black lightning which forced Harry to the ground,

"Merlin! that was painful" Harry cursed not thinking of a word to say.

"Merlin, nice name, I'll kill you quickly," Morgan hissed. Harry had no time to think of what he had just done to history; instead he barraged her with stunning spells. She was unused to this type of magic and was not used to defending from such fast moving projectiles, Morgana suddenly fired a jet of magic from her staff. Morgan shielded herself but was then hit by Harry's spell; they were not strong enough to stun her but enough to weaken her.

"Mark my words Merlin I will hunt you down and kill you…" Morgan screamed as she vanished in another whirlwind.

Present 

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted, he was the first to arrive it seemed, for a moment he was taken aback by Harry's appearance

"Oh of course, the old appearance is for public use, I'll explain later anyway; come in Albus. Morgana! Albus is here," Harry shouted before leading the bearded man into the dining room.

"Oh good, tell him dinner can be served after the meeting," Morgana shouted back. Dumbledore looked around the house; obviously impressed

"A very nice place," he complimented

"Thank you, you are welcome to stay the night if the meeting finishes late," Harry offered politely.

"That is very kind of you Harry thank you very much," Dumbledore replied slightly unsure of what else to say. Then the door went again, Harry summoned his staff with a wave of his hand and opened it magically; a lot more people were going to turn up.

"Minerva good to see you," Harry greeted to the elderly witch who was back on her feet after being attacked by several stunners, she was using a walking stick and looked shocked at Harry's appearance.

"Mr Potter, Merl…Potter" she decided on eventually

"Nice to see you too professor, please come on in," Harry smiled; it was not often he got to render Minerva McGonagall speechless.

"Everything will be explained shortly," he assured her eventually. The next knock at the door was Tonks and Lupin,

"Please refrain from saying Merlin repeatedly," Harry joked as the two took in his much younger appearance; they had seen his older form at the ministry and were obviously expecting to see it again. Tonks tripped over on her first few steps and crashed into a vase that Morgana had left lying around; that was suspicious enough

"Did she break that ugly vase?" Morgana wondered. Harry recognised it know, it was given to them by Atilla the Hun and Morgana had never found a place for it. Obviously she decided it was better broken than as a decoration

"Do you want me to repair it"? Tonks asked meekly

"NO!" Morgana assured her appearing from the kitchen, "Definitely not!"

"Molly, Arthur," Harry greeted again as the Weasley parents walked in; Harry shook Arthur's hand and was wrapped in a crushing embrace for a moment. Obviously Molly had no concerns over his appearance

"Harry dear," she began not sure what to say.

"Good to see you two, how are Ron and Ginny doing?" Harry wondered knowing the pair would be back at school by now

"They're all fine dear, all of them want to see you but they're fine none the less," Molly explained quickly.

"Come in, come in" Harry advised pointing to the dining room as two others walked in the door

"Fred, George," Harry greeted again, they were wearing dragon silk robes which meant their business was going well  
"Harry?" the two gaped

"What happened to the little guy with glasses?"

"Oh yeah he's Merlin George"

"Is he really Fred, what makes you say that?"

"Maybe his good friend Rita Skeeter mentioned it"

"Once or Twice, or a lot in a paper recently," the two laughed as Harry tutted at the sarcasm.

Later

Everyone had arrived now and the table was bustling with people; some were having quiet conversations which Harry knew involved him while others were waiting for an explanation.

"Ok let's begin," Dumbledore announced after a while,

"Oh good can we start with a question?" The twins inquired, Dumbledore nodded

"What's with Merlin not having a beard?"

"And being Harry"

"And being married to Morgana Le Fay?"

"And how is he friends with Rita Skeeter?" they asked simultaneously.

"Twin speak," Morgana sighed entering the room "me and Morgan used to do that all the time as kids,"

"Ok, how about Harry explains then we get on with the meeting?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes!" the order agreed. Harry took a seat, Dumbledore sat at the head of the table seeing as it was his Order and Morgana was sat opposite.

"Ok I suppose I better explain," Harry conceded, all eyes were on him now and even Snape was looking interested.

"Well yes as I said at the ministry, I am known as Merlin. And yes I am the Merlin that has been plastered over your history books you see when I touched the veil I was somehow transported back in time, there I met Uther, Morgana, Arthur and also Morgan Le Fay whom you are confusing Morgana for. She was the dark witch," Harry began wanting to make things clear,

"Dung you put that in your pocket I'll stick it where the sun don't shine!" Morgana warned seeing Mundungus eyeing some of the fine china that had been laid for out for dinner, and so began a long explanation that would take the order well into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Return Of Merlin

**Bit of a shorter Chapter but in the next Chapter Harry meets Hermione and Ron again so I'm cutting this one short a bit so I can add more to the next one. **

**Apple**

Harry was standing outside; the Order had just left; the meeting had taken a long time and almost everyone took up on his offer to spend the night. Once the explanation was out-of-the-way then each member had spoken about what they had learned; or had done which would then be discussed and Dumbledore would comment about pursing it or focuses their efforts elsewhere. Morgana had cooked and everyone had enjoyed the meal immensely; she didn't cook grand meals very often these days but she was very good at it. When dinner was over everyone had thanked her and Molly Weasley had even asked her for tips, it was nice to have guests again, not many people stayed with them these days but it was nice nonetheless. However he was standing outside for a reason; he was going out... well to Diagon Alley she had insisted he go to Gringotts and also he wanted look for an anniversary present for Morgana. They had married on the first of July and neither of them had ever forgot. Though going out meant he would be in the public eye and he had chosen his Merlin form; the goblins knew it and he didn't want his younger form being recognised. The wind was choppy and had to hold onto his staff tightly to prevent it flying away,

"I'm going to regret this," he sighed quietly before vanishing in a flash of blue light.

_Flashback_

The courtroom no longer had any sign of the magical battle between Harry and Morgan, Uther had ordered a celebration and the land was hearing about the dark witch's defeat at long last. The flag of Camelot was positioned behind Uther; it was red and gold with a silver dragon in the middle; it was to show strength and the red and black symbolised equality. Camelot preached equality; women had rights the same as men and all religions could be practised, magic was allowed and most people were happy; those who were not had the choice to leave but as Camelot was rich and prosperous; very few did.

Uther was sat in his throne looking calm; he often did, he was not the type to show emotion unless he was deeply affected; though today in the throne room of Camelot in all its grandeur he was almost pleased. It had been three weeks since Morgan attempted to attack and already rumours were flying across the kingdoms that a great sorcerer had arrived to destroy the evil Morgan Le Fay.

"You wanted to see me sire," Harry announced entering the room; he had been studying with Morgana and was working on some more old magic while she experimented with new magic. She had been expecting Uther to summon him and Harry felt she knew a lot more than she was letting on. She and the King were close and Harry thought it was a father-daughter type relationship

"Yes Harry I did," Uther began calmly "Since you victory against Morgan you have become something of a hero," Harry was slightly taken aback; he never thought he would be a hero for stopping her; he was just doing his duty. Then again he had defeated a notorious dark witch in front of a lot of people and she had vowed revenge

"Yes the great Merlin," Uther finished; it took a few moments for Harry to register what the king had just said; him known as Merlin?

"Excuse me," Harry muttered completely caught off guard

"She has told the world that a man named Merlin defeated her," Uther explained "It appears when you uttered the curse Merlin she assumed it was your name and has spread that name across the kingdoms, now everyone is looking to _Merlin _to stop the witch." Harry had no idea what to say; what about the real Merlin? was there a going to be a real Merlin? was this the legend?

"Now we need to stay strong in these dark times and that is why I have decided to appoint you court Sorcerer," Uther continued

"Court Sorcerer?" Harry murmured; surely that title should go to Morgana! she had been her longer. It seemed Uther knew what he was thinking

"Morgana is our healer and has refused to take up the position; now a man who is famed for defeating Morgan might help the other kingdoms believe in magic again. Perhaps if you can combat her tyranny then there is chance we can stop her for good... however Harry there is one flaw in this," Uther sighed. Harry already knew the flaw; Merlin was the famous name; not Harry, he would need to pretend to be called Merlin, however if it would help the man who had given him food; shelter and more than he could do it.

"I suppose so," Harry conceded eventually; a wide smile spread across Uther's face

"Thank you Harry, I'll let you know when the ceremony can be held,"

"Ceremony?" Harry wondered aloud

"Nothing serious, we just need to give you the title in front of the kingdom and you need to take the oath of loyalty," Uther assured him; not mentioning the fact he had to memorise the entire oath in a week. It was only three pages long and few hundred words; he was sure Harry could do it, ever since he arrived Uther had felt connected to the boy and enjoyed speaking and spending time with him, he had no idea why; he just did.

Present 

Harry could have chosen a more subtle place to land; instead he had visualised the entrance to the alley and had appeared just outside it, realising he would have to walk through the whole alley to get to the bank he sighed slightly. He was not going to enjoy this , but he tapped the bricks with the tip of his staff and immediately they slid to one side; he could see the marble steps of the bank but could also see the alley was packed with people.

"Look over there, is that?" he heard someone murmur before he had even entered the alley, a few eyes glanced over him and it took a few moments before the Alley was reduced to silence as they realised who had just entered.

"Excuse me," Harry requested to a young man and woman who scuttled out of his way before he could even finish the sentence,

"Is that Merlin!"

"It is!"

"It's Merlin!" the cry had already gone up and suddenly the crowd surged towards him. A few looked gleeful, others sceptical but Harry quickly moved through the crowd.

"Can you heal me..." someone began from afar

"My cat died and I was wonder.." a woman announced jumping in his path. Harry ignored them; there was no magic that could raise the dead; even a cat.

"How have you lived all this time?" was the next question Harry ignored

"Mr Merlin would you like to buy?"

"A dress for your wife Mr. Merlin?"

"Liar," someone screeched from the distance, he had been expecting something like this but was not anticipating a burly man throwing a punch; the crowd was silent wondering what he was going to do; the man thought nothing would come of his attack but Harry felt otherwise. He flicked his staff and the man froze in mid-air, Harry had never seen him before but obviously the man thought he was a liar

"Excuse me," Harry ordered suddenly throwing the man to one side; accusations was one thing but trying to physically attack him? that crossed the line and Harry was not going to take it. His words were heard by most of the crowd who stood to one side and made a path for him to walk through

"Thank you," Harry announced

"Are you going to believe him? he's always been a lying brat!" The man roared from behind; too afraid to challenge him

"Shut up," someone cried; wanting to remain in Harry's good books

"He has a point," someone else defended the man. Harry was hardly half way to the bank and was wondering just how he was going to get through this

"Move!" an angry voice ordered. Harry turned to see a Goblin and a team of security Goblins accompanying it; they were covered in armour and holding a number of different weapons which were very effective in shutting the crowd up. The goblin leading them; Harry knew while age had withered him slightly; covering his face with a long white wispy beard and forcing him to use a cane to walk he was still known to Harry. This was director Ragnok of the Gringotts; a very powerful figure in the Goblin world and a personal friend of Harry's , it had been almost sixty years ago when they met. Harry had met the Goblin who at the time was travelling the world and had saved him from a dragon that the Goblin had somehow offended. They had quickly become friends and as the Goblin rose through the ranks of Gringotts ; Harry had only encouraged him and offered advice when it was needed

"Ragnok," Harry greeted in his ages raspy voice

"Hello old friend," Ragnok replied with a slight smile "Now would you like to come with us, we might be able to keep the crowd at bay." Harry nodded

"Good, oh and I had a little something made for Morgan, you anniversary is coming up and I thought I could help you find the perfect gift,"

"Thank you very much," Harry beamed at him. Goblin made goods were of the best quality and Morgana still had a golden ring she had won from the first Director of Gringotts in a poker game.

"Come along then," Ragnok smiled and the two old friends walked up the marble steps and into the bank; leaving a surprised crowd and a number of people who had fainted when their hero had entered the alley.

"Hero worshippers," one of the guard Goblins spat as he entered the bank, they had no time for people like that but even they were excited slightly at the prospect of Merlin being among them. He was famed across the Goblin world as a man who stood up for them and helped them gain independence

"So Ragnok how are you?" Harry asked him as they walked through the halls of Gringotts;

"Fine thank you, and you?" the Goblin responded politely, Harry's vault was deep within Gringotts so often Ragnok would keep a supply of gold so they didn't have to journey into the depths of Gringotts and not fall into the mountain of gold Harry had accumulated over the years. Harry assumed that was where Ragnok was taking him but it seemed the goblin had another motive

"I would like to apologise now Harry as a note," Ragnok suddenly announced looking worried,

"Why?" Harry, he never finished as suddenly to large doors were opened, for a moment he was confused then he saw Morgana in her young form sitting on a large leather chair. Then he looked up and saw the banner

_I'm Pregnant_

Harry did what any other man who was about to have his something hundredth child; he fainted.

"Best early anniversary joke ever," Morgana squealed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of Merlin

**Sorry for not updating in a while, **

**Apple**

"I hereby vow to serve the kingdom of Camelot and it's people as long as I shall live, I vow to protect the freedoms given to these people and to do all that I can to protect the Pendragon Dynasty and ensure that evil never touches these lands," Harry announced loudly finishing the oath he had been forced to memorise, he was stood on the balcony overlooking the citizens who burst into applaud and cheers as the man who saved them from Morgan made his loyalty clear. Uther smiled and drew his sword, Harry knelt down and the blade touched each of his shoulders before the king spoke

"Then Merlin by my right as king I name you court sorcerer of this kingdom," he announced seriously while smiling at Harry who shook his hand, Morgana rushed forward and hugged Harry, he hugged back and for a moment he forgot where he was and it was only Uther who coughed loudly enough to tell them they had been hugging long enough.

"You're going to be great," she told him enthusiastically, Harry nodded and then she shrugged leaned forward and locked his mouth in a passionate kiss, Harry was stunned for a moment but he kissed back, it was nothing like what he had with Cho. This was warm, inviting and would have continued if not for Uther breaking them apart and holding their hands up high

"A toast to the happy couple," he beamed to the crowd, they all cheered and clapped but a few looked disgruntled Harry had chosen a dark witch's sister for a girlfriend but for now it didn't matter, Harry for the first time actually felt happy. A feeling he was determined to hold on to...

Present day

Morgana laughed the entire way home and Harry just walked along in a daze, the goblins had organised a party for them both and while he was delighted he was going to have a child he was also slightly irritated with Morgana. They had chosen to walk through the alley which was deserted by now, the party had lasted quite a while and the only downside was Morgana was unable to drink, something she did not want to do. So she had instead decided to utilise her humour and sarcasm to his reaction, after they had embraced and celebrated a new baby she had laughed at his reaction. She still was and he gave her a dark glare

"Oh come on don't give me the _Morgana no more sex for the next decade look," _she pleaded with wide eyes once her giggling had subsided, Harry looked taken aback

"Sorry the what look?" he asked her and she started giggling again,

"I name all your looks," she supplied and Harry decided that he did not want to venture any further into this line of study, most likely it would blow up in his face but if she did name his looks then that was a very inaccurate one. Then as they walked through the moonlit alley she sighed and leant up against him

"Remember Constantinople?" she sighed into his arm, Harry chuckled that had been their first trip; their honeymoon. It had been exciting for both and they had visited every ten years until it was taken by the Ottomans,

"The moonlit paths, the city shining with light and the stars shining down on us? How could I forget?" Harry asked through fond memories, she sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder, her raven hair trickling down his back.

"That was over a thousand years ago and yet both of us are still here, Uther, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the others all passed away and yet we outlived them all," she whispered

"There all probably looking down now, wondering when we're finally going to get around to joining them," Harry chuckled and she did the same,

"We've lived a lot," she exclaimed gently and Harry squeezed her shoulder

"Yes we have and we've still got a lot of living left to do," he told her and she smiled, then she kissed him gently on the lips before cuddling him even tighter

"Come on enough with the nostalgia, we have a home to go to and I want to dig out that painting Napoleon gave us before the next order meeting," Morgana announced just reminding herself of the object,

"Why?" Harry asked knowing the answer,

"I'm going to put it out where the vase for the meeting, and as no one is going to trip over it then it will be on display for all to see, I mean who doesn't want a giant picture of Napoleon these days? I mean it's not like some clumsy pink haired girl with fall over and tear the stupid thing so I can melt it down," Morgana explained sweetly, Harry rolled his eyes, he hated the picture to in all honesty and preferred the one of the emperor at his wedding which had been another gift. Josephine had been nice and actually tried to tame the man's ego, failed as the man had sent them a giant painting of himself but it was well worth the try.

One weeks later

_Knock, Knock_

On the second of July Harry reluctantly crawled out of the covers, they had spent the day together and after their evening meal neither had gotten much sleep.

"What's that noise?" Morgana groaned not wanting to get up, or put on clothes as both her and her husband had no need for them last night

"The door," Harry supplied slightly more awake now, she grunted and fidgeted around the bed

"Well done you can formulate sarcasm in a morning, I'd give you a medal but I'd rather sleep," she mumbled somehow managing to be her usual self without needing to be awake. Harry grabbed a robe

"Oh that's not weird at all, opening the door in nothing but a robe," Morgana sighed to herself as Harry walked out the room, it had been a good day but he was still not happy with someone banging on his door in a morning. Nor was he happy to find Rita Skeeter on his front porch with a sickly smile,

"Morgana, Dung gave our address to a journalist," Harry warned already working out what had happened, he was going to kill the thief and strengthen the wards around this place.

"Mr Merlin would you mind answering a few questions for the prophet?" she asked pretending this was the first time they had met,

"No thank you," Harry responded trying to remain at least somewhat civil, Rita however was unmoved and moved to say something

"Do we still have the trapdoor?" Morgana asked aloud, Harry frowned, there used to be a dungeon before the tower was attacked by Morgan in 1654, they had rebuilt a lot of the tower after two armies clashed and the event was purged from history but did they keep the dungeon.

"I'm not sure," Harry shouted up, then he turned round and the ground beneath Rita's feet opened, she had no time to react and she instead vanished.

"Where does that go?" Harry asked suddenly realising he had not been down to the dungeon for hundreds of years

"I have no idea, bed now!" Morgana announced strutting down the stairs completely naked and for the next few hours Harry decided to leave Rita alone, he had very little say as he was tied up for most of it.

4th July

At least this time they were out of bed and after they had spent most of the day after their anniversary finding and freeing Rita who was not inclined to come back both Harry and Morgana had spent a few days preparing for the order's arrival. Morgana had put up the picture and Harry hated walking into his home to find a giant picture of Napoleon, it had been a gift and Morgana hated throwing out gifts, instead they had accidents. Which was why the umbrella stand had been placed conveniently next to the painting, Harry was slightly nervous; he had not spoken to his friends in two thousand years and had no idea how they were going to react. They could be angry, happy, betrayed or something else and he would have no idea how to react, Morgana was cooking again and had to chase Dobby out of the kitchen, he had instead gone out with Winky, Morgana had funded whatever event they were going to. Then came a knock at the door and Harry opened it this time

"Hello Harry!" it was not anyone he knew but Hagrid who pulled him into a crushing embrace which may have broken some ribs if it had continued, despite this Harry smiled as his first real friend.

"Hello Hagrid, how are you?" Harry asked and the giant looked slightly overwhelmed

"Fine thanks, how are you Harry or is it Merlin?" Hagrid wondered not too sure how to address him, Harry just smiled

"Harry, I'm fine it's good to see you Hagrid, for me it's been too long," Harry smiled and Hagird got a bit teary eyed ,

"Come on in," Harry spluttered suddenly realising he was blocking the way forward, he was about to close the door when Tonks and Lupin turned up, sure enough Morgana rushed to greet them. She exchanged pleasantries with Hagrid who was composing himself

"Tonks, Remus dear! Come in, take your coat off... over there," she beckoned, Lupin frowned

"That's an interesting picture," he muttered recognising who it was

"Yes it was gift," she smiled nodding but her face fell when Tonks took her coat off and left the room without knocking it over, however Hagrid walked over, stumbled and his giant hand went through the glass, Morgana hugged him as he tried to apologise. Then Harry saw Ron, he was dressed casually which made Hermione look out of place seeing as she was wearing her best dress, heels and had made herself up.

"Ron what are you wearing?" she was whispering under her breath

"Clothes," he answered with a frown, Hermione growled about how he was letting himself down

"Hermione it's only Harry, I don't think he's going to care about how we dress and whose the young guy that looks like Harry on the door," Ron asked confused as he had only seen Harry in his old form but it made no difference when Harry walked forward, Ron worked it out and embraced his old friend.

"Harry mate, how you doing?" Ron asked and Hermione looked like she was going to burst due to his casual attitude,

"Fine mate, it's been too long for me," Harry smiled relived Ron was not angry, jealous or worse.

"Hello Mr Merlin," Hermione greeted in a posh accent and Harry sighed

"Hermione it's me, you don't have to call me Merlin," he scolded and Ron looked triumphant, she muttered something in response but eventually she came to her senses and spoke a little more with Harry. Ginny stayed back and was only glaring at both Harry and Morgana who was greeting people now with envy, Harry didn't actually notice

"Is that your wife?" Ron demanded suddenly looking at Morgana with eyes almost popping out his skull,

"Yes, and eyes off," Harry half joked, Ron just gaped and muttered something about him being a lucky man, something Harry agreed with but for some reason did not want Ron ogling his wife. Then Harry saw Mad Eye who was walking quickly up the path, he looked worried and Harry walked out to meet him, the man turned and uttered two words that sent a chill through Harry's spine, as if time itself was warning him something bad was about to happen.

"Something's happened!"


	7. Chapter 7

Azkaban 

It started in the morning, a storm whipped up around the fortress and all the death eaters inside felt something calling to them. The aurors were on alert but then the storm clouds turned jet black, then slowly trickling down from the sky was dark smoke balls which crashed against the floor. The moment they did a humanoid creature in a black jacket appeared, it had pale skin that almost writhed as its own being when it moved. Polished brown shoes with a slight incline blended into grey trousers eerily, in white-gloved hands a musket was held. A weapon that seemed new but had been used a hundred times before in battles across time, beneath the black coat was a white shirt that had been buttoned to the top, the collar was down and a tie was around its neck. However the fact was not human, it had no face just white skin stretched across a head. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, no nothing; this creature had no expression, no feelings or thoughts. So as one auror approached with a wand out it had no issue in raising the musket and firing into his head, the man was dead before he hit the floor.

"My God," Alastor Moody said from within the prison; he had been putting Lucius Malfoy behind bars after his trial and yet this was something new, these creatures had never been seen before. How it had seen the auror no one knew but as more smoke balls hit the ground and creatures formed it became apparent this was an invasion.

"Battle stations," Moody ordered realising this was no attack, this was a planned assault and the element of surprise had given them enough time to mass forces and prepare an invasion.

"Sir," a nearby auror confirmed obviously worried, Azkban was where the new aurors were stationed; fresh out of training and in a place without the Dementors help would seem invincible. It was an old fortress, with food stocks and underground tunnels so would not be easy to crack open. However Mad Eye could sense this was not a normal attack, this was something else and as the old fort doors slammed close he knew something was going to happen.

As if it was the leader the first creature to land suddenly extended a hand hidden behind white silk gloves, the moment it did so the thirty others did the same and suddenly power unlike any other whipped through the air. A tornado of energy that tore at the old walls of Azkban, like cannon shots sections of the wall began to fall, the air was alive with energy. The creatures did not move as this happened instead they froze,

"Fire," Moody decided and a barrage of stunners exploded from within the walls, the windows were full of auors but the stunners did nothing, the few that hit the creatures did nothing, they gave no sign of the spell ever hitting them.

"Use killing curses," Moody decided realising this was against protocol but there were too many senior death eaters the ministry had invested too much time into to afford them getting away.

"Fire," he ordered once more and the air was illuminated with bright green for a few seconds, then when he looked hoping to see the creatures dead there was nothing; nothing whatsoever and this time the creatures struck back. The power in the air expanded and with one final shudder the old walls crumbled and the outer defences broke into shards, shards that at high speeds the faceless creatures entered through. The creatures moved fast, almost too fast to see but they slowed in comparison to the bullets that flew from weapons of the past, weapons that were reloaded in less than ten seconds due to the creatures amazing speed; speed that ended with the aurors being decimated. No spell stopped them, no disarming worked, no physical combat ended in anything other than a brutal death, and one by the one the men fell, as the prisoners cheered and the aurors drew back. It was an offensive that led to everyone being locked in, being pushed back in all directions; a pincer movement.

"Retreat," Mad Eye yelled but as the men ran, the creatures followed and cut them off; some got through most got killed and once ten aurors were outside they ran to the boat. A boat that had been left untouched, lighting smashed the ground and sea but Moody turned when he saw the creatures taking up positions in what used to be Azkaban's walls.

"_Leave him," _a female voice emitting from nowhere demanded, Moody was too far away from the boat and as his allies ran to it, the people he worked with and knew well did the muskets fire once more. Everyone but him died,

"_Run!" _a command echoed in the field that could have been his own mind, but Mad Eye fled into the boat and it moved with the magic he cast, he needed to get back to the order, he needed to tell them what was going on.

Meanwhile

"Shit," Morgana cursed loudly the moment Moody finished his story, the table turned to her and saw an expression of sadness and anger etched into her face. No jokes or smiles were in it now, Harry had the same expression.

"We both knew she wouldn't stay hidden forever," Harry pointed out

"It's been almost eighty years since the First World War, I was hoping she would hide away, forever," Morgana confessed angrily.

"No losing the support of the Kaiser weakened her, without his troops hers would be useless, they may be able to take out hundreds at once, even thousands but there was enough men on the front to wipe all of them out, no she was pooling her resources; she now has a chance, Voldemort," Harry confirmed to his wife.

"You two know what these creatures are?" Dumbledore asked as the order watched their conversation with growing interest

"No, no one knows except her. We call them Blackcoats," Harry began

"They're the warriors of my sister Morgan Le Fay, she found them or invented them during the Great War, not the one you're thinking of, when the war of the fourth coalition tried to destroy Camelot, almost succeeded too, they took the city and it was only strokes of military genius on Arthur's part that we won. They are brutal, very hard to kill and immune to almost all magic, to destroy one me and Harry would both need to combine our powers, by muggle means it is slightly harder but a sword or bullet to the head can cause one to slow down . Slow down enough for more bullets or arrows to destroy the thing but they are dangerous, luckily they have a connected hive mind so too many of them would make them decentralised so there are only a hundred or so at any time," Morgana explained darkly thinking of her sister.

"We had sixty and they killed almost eighty aurors without losing one man," Mad Eye pointed out

"Modern magic has no effect, ours is just enough but you have no chance, you need to get a physical weapon to even stand a chance," Harry explained darkly.

"Sounds terrifying, why did they attack Azkaban?" Snape asked dryly

"Because Morgan's working with Voldemort," Harry responded, the order looking suddenly jumpy and concerned,

"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked worried; he knew she was an enemy that would surpass him and Voldemort combined

"Because they're her warriors and Azkaban is only good for Voldemort, obviously he realised he couldn't win against me and Morgana, so he got her help, this is bad," Harry sighed; he knew it one day get to this point but he had hoped it would be a long way away.

"Sounds it," Mad Eye commented "So any advice for when these things turn up to kill us all?" his voice was sarcastic but Harry noted a sense of realism.

"Don't use magic, get close and personal; they're strong and powerful but no one can't feel a sword to the face, trust me," Harry mumbled and had a glazed look over his eyes for a moment.

"Experience talking?" Fred asked with a slight smile trying to make like of this situation

"Actually yes, long story," Harry answered thinking back. Back before Morgan had such power and then came the day she had it, the day was hers but it had taken a long time for her to reach that point; Harry blamed himself he should have hunted her down and yet he waited. Gave her three years to perfect the killing machines; the Blackcoats.

Camelot – Two thousand years ago

Ten long years had passed since the Harry or "Merlin" had been named court sorcerer and during that time many things had happened. The great war of the dragon had ended with the leader swearing fealty to Harry; the only thing that dragon had was its honour and they currently existed in the northern parts of the realm; Harry suspected this would be Scotland but the life he once led had faded. It was almost like a dream and only when he awoke next to his wife in cold sweat as the memories seeped into his brain did he think of them, he doubted he would see any of them again.

"You're up early," Morgana commented looking tired, it was morning and her long dark hair was messy and had not yet been straightened;

"Just thinking," Harry told her

"Dangerous, I'm pretty sure the last time that happened we almost lost eight cities to a dragon army," Morgana laughed; it had been six months since the official end of the war where Harry had stormed the lead Dragon's lair, at his side the whole time had been Arthur Pendragon. A man now who Harry had helped raise; taught him of the things he could do and taught him honour and virtue. He was a hardened knight but had not lost his common touch; which Harry had taught him

"Your sister's been awful quiet the last three years," Harry confessed eventually, Morgana's gaze froze, during the war she had tried to hinder Camelot's armies many times. She had almost wiped out their man force and as none of the other kingdoms would help it had almost spelled defeat. However her acts of terror stopped during the three years where Camelot advanced and won, before the war she had attacked often. Leading to sickness, murders, possessions and had done many terrible things that had tested everyone, Uther had aged a lot more in the last ten years and people suspected he was getting near the end, something Harry was slowly accepting. The man did not hunt as much nor did he fight in tournaments, he was aging something Harry had been doing to.

"I know, she's been quiet, not something we should complain about," Morgana told him knowing Harry feared their greatest enemy, she had come close to destroying them once and if she was preparing for an attack it was bad. Camelot was still recovering from the war and he was worried

"I know but it's worrying, the other kingdoms know we're weak as well, they hate magic and if they are preparing war then..."

"Then they will come, but they are not here yet and you cannot prepare for something you don't know is real, don't worry about it, come on it's almost morning and we have to endure a diplomatic visit from Princess Edina tomorrow," Morgana sighed

"Let me guess another marriage proposal? I'm telling you his is enthralled by Gwen," Harry told her

"I know, she's my apprentice and she's smitten, Trust me the sooner he works up the courage the better," Morgana smiled taking Harry's hand

"I don't get it, how can someone face down a dragon and run away from a girl?" Harry chuckled

"Sorry how long did it take for you to marry me?" Morgana asked indignantly as they walked through the castle.


End file.
